


Smudged Lips

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: twohyunweek @hwanghyunbugi [7]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, it's cute, the summary and the story probably don't relate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun are South Korea's top stars and rivals. They avoid each other if possible, but in the end still meet as the top lipstick models.





	Smudged Lips

“Jonghyun-ah, are you listening?” Jisung, Jonghyun’s manager calls.

The man looks away from the TV screen he was staring at and apologises for spacing out. His manager shakes his head and continues leading them out the office building and into the parking space.

“It’s funny how Minhyun and you don’t get along. You’re both the company’s biggest assets and the country’s favourite faces,” Jisung comments as they get into the van, “People would love it if you guys appear on a show together. Of course the company would be most delighted with how much that would rack in, but the fans would go insane too. Too bad you look at him like he owes you your life, even that ad playing earlier. If I didn’t know better, I would call it sexual tension.”

Jonghyun groans as his manager continues commenting about his relationship with national first love of century, Hwang Minhyun.

“I was just thinking why they chose him to be the ambassador for I’m Meme.” he says, “Whatever. Enough about him. Didn’t you say there was a new schedule coming in?”

“Oh yeah, it’s for a beauty program but they’re still finalising the guest list. They want you on the pilot episode.”

“Let me know when it gets finalised. I should read up on some beauty tips before the recording,” Jonghyun replies. He opens up his worn out script for his filming planned for the next day, familiarising himself with it for the rest of the drive back.

 

Kim Jonghyun is an actor, South Korea’s most loved rising male lead and the national little brother. Everybody loves him for his ability to carry any role with perfection and the reverse charms of his off camera cuteness. He’s also one of the hottest variety stars with fixed spots on multiple programs, with more sending love calls every so often.

On the contrary, Hwang Minhyun is his label mate and top male soloist of the country. He captures the hearts of the whole South Korea with his sweet voice and charming looks. Similarly, Minhyun also racks in multiple panels on programs with his awkward laughs and mistimed responses which catches the hearts of producers and viewers alike.

Both their faces are seen on almost every corner of the city and in multiple CFs airing on the television, just like the newest lip tint endorsement Minhyun seemed to have signed. It’s understandable to call them rivals, but nobody knows why they seem to carry a mutual hatred against each other. Especially when the both of them are well-known to be the politest and kind hearted celebrities in town.

 

Jonghyun gets called in for a meeting a few days later regarding the beauty program he was invited to. He trails in behind Aron and bowing to all the staffs involved until he meets eyes with the one person he really did not want to see right now. Hwang Minhyun.

He’s stunned for a moment but pulls up the corners of his lips and returns Minhyun’s greeting. He looks at his own dirty and messy clothes from filming and sighs, perfect way to appear in front of the always so kempt man.

Jonghyun lightly elbows Jisung in the waist to signal him questions about not letting him know he has to work with the other but Jiusng only shrugs and says he didn’t know.

“Hi! I’m Park PD of Beauty Mirror and I’m so glad to have all of you on board with me for this program. I know both of you are especially busy and highly in demand so I’m very thankful to President Han for taking care of me and making sure his biggest assets join this program.”

Jonghyun looks across the table to see Minhyun have a similar look of confusion and he knows this was planned behind their backs. He slightly tilts his head to the left and sees their president looking especially happy and smug. Seems like there’s no way they can reject the appearance when their president is on board with the plan.

The meeting goes well, not that it’s a surprise because no matter whatever goes on in their personal lives, the both of them are professionals who do well in their jobs. Jonghyun thanks everyone for the meeting before rushing off back to his filming site to finish his scenes for the day. He sees Minhyun staring at him from the corner of his eye but ignores it.

 

He’s tired and mentally exhausted when he finally finishes for the day and unlocks the door to his home. The house is bright and the lights all turned on which makes his stop in his tracks in question. Did he forget to turn them off?

His question is answered when a figure walks out his bedroom in pyjamas and runs up to engulf him in a bear hug, “Mmmhh, babe you’re finally home. I’ve been waiting for you all night.”

Jonghyun pat the taller person on the back, “I told you I had to continue filming after the meeting. Why did you come over?”

The other person barely moves from the spot on his shoulder and he can feel the vibrations of the answer muttered into his neck.

“I miss you. It’s so unfair that we barely interacted even though we in the same room for 2 hours. Let me hold you for a while, you can close your eyes.”

Jonghyun smiles at the whining and leans his head against the firm chest that smells of sweet peach, letting the fatigue take over him as he stands in the middle of his hallway in the arms of his lover. He swears he could fall asleep right there, warm and protected as he listens to the steady thumping of the other’s heart like a lullaby. He feels soft fingers comb through his hair soothingly and warm breathes blowing on his ear.

A few moments later, the other slowly moves and walks backwards slowly into the bedroom and Jonghyun gets dragged along, “Okay baby, time to shower.”

Jonghyun shakes his head and remains unmoving from the warm embrace.

The other chuckles and detaches himself, “Why are you so cute?”

Jonghyun pouts and opens his eyes to look at the other, “Only for Minhyun-ie.”

Minhyun can’t help but pinch his cheeks, “Okay my cutie. Go shower, I’ll help you wipe off the makeup when you’re out.”

Jonghyun nods obediently and takes the pyjamas held out for to him before going into the bath.

 

It’s later when they’re sitting on the bed as Minhyun helps clean up his makeup does he notices the pile of new lipsticks on their dresser.

“Are those from your endorsement?” he asks, pointing at the red boxes.

Minhyun turns to look and acknowledges, “Yeah. Also for me to be more familiar with them before our show. I’m going to find some way to use all twenty? Twenty-five? Of them with only one mouth.”

Jonghyun hums in thought and grins when an idea comes to him, “I can always help you.”

“Oh yeah? What do you have in mind oh-so=handsome-Labiotte-model?” Minhyun asks as Jonghyun jumps off the bed to grab a bunch of lipsticks and sit back on the bed.

“All you have to do is lie down and relax,” Jonghyun tells him.

Minhyun does as told and watches in curiosity as Jonghyun opens the first one and crawls up to him. Jonghyun tells him to stay still before painting his lips red with the lipstick, smiling at his work. He then takes another and applies it on his own lips.

They’re both donning red lips when Jonghyun grins in satisfaction before putting the lipsticks aside and proceeding to pull Minhyun’s shirt aside so he can kiss against his collarbone.

“Pretty,” he comments, and leaves more kisses all around Minhyun’s chest. Minhyun places his arms around Jonghyun’s waist as he enjoys the butterfly kisses lingering on his skin. He doesn’t know how this is helping but he’s enjoying it too much to care.

Jonghyun noses up his jaw and whispers, “The lipstick isn’t smudge proof, but has great colour.”

Minhyun shivers from Jonghyun’s tone. He sits up and switches their spots so he’s leaning above Jonghyun, “Oh yeah? I need to see for myself.”

Minhyun leans down to capture Jonghyun’s lips in his own, slowly moving against the other smudged red lips. Their lips move languidly against each other as they savour the feeling of each other’s soft lips and love in each lick and nibble.

Jonghyun’s eyelashes flutter against Minhyun’s cheekbones when he opens his eyes to look into the other’s deep stare. Minhyun kisses a trail from the side of his mouth, cheeks, and down his neck. He sucks lightly at a soft bit of skin at the junction of Jonghyun’s shoulder and is pleased when Jonghyun moans.

“You’re going to leave a mark!” Jonghyun scolds, although his voice isn’t anywhere near threatening and his expression in bliss.

Minhyun ignores him and sucks on another spot he knows Jonghyun is extra sensitive in, silently cheering when Jonghyun whines loudly.

 Jonghyun pushes Minhyun away before the other decides to go overboard. He’s panting with his arms around Minhyun’s neck when the other looks down at him.

“Red looks really good on you,” Minhyun comments, “especially when in the shape of my lips on your skin.”

“I should say the same,” Jonghyun says before tilting up to kiss his lips again.

They continue to kiss under the dim lights of the bedroom. Silent notes of love and endearment spoken with peck and smooch. When they finally detach, they lean their foreheads against each other smiling.

“Why do people think we hate each other again?” Minhyun asks as he caress the sides of Jonghyun’s face in adoration.

Jonghyun grins widely, “Doesn’t matter as long as I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Almost skipped on posting for day 7 and just retiring from writing forever. I'm exhausted and not like it matters anyway.
> 
> As usual, the same roll. If anybody wants to look for me or leave me thoughts I'll be at:  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


End file.
